The Grand Adventures!
by kee-tay
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are on retarded adventures! my sister wrote the first chapter...please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Inuyasha: Howling at moon.

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: Holds ears: GRRRAAAHHH! Falls down..

Naraku: Idiots...

Miroku: Hey Naraku, Bear my child?

Naraku: I'M A BOY!

Miroku: Really? Damn.Snaps fingers

Sango: No, you're not!

Shippo: In peaceful voice: Can't we all just get along?

Everyone but Shit hole-err I mean Shippo:**NO**

Shippo: O.O

: Prepare to DIEEEEEEEE!

Everyone???

: I'm talkn to the mut of course.

Inuyasha: Oh no not him... Shakes head. Not that bastard..

Koga**-**the-bastard: IT IS I KOGA! I'M HERE FOR YOU MY LOVE!

Kagome: Aw crap...

Koga: I'm here for you... NARAKU! Points to Naraku,

Everyone: Anime fall.

Naraku: I'm a boy!

Koga: Falls on knees :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Koga: Come wolf demons from heck below!

Wolf demons from heck belowCome

Sesshomouru: Naraku my love.

Naraku: You people need to understand I'm a boy.

Sesshomouru: And...?

Naraku: You're a boy...

Sesshomouru: So...?

Naraku: O.o Your kidding.

Sesshomouru:-)

Inuyasha: Oh..

Sango: I will search for my love, Dante!

Everyone: DANTE!

Dante(Devil may cry 3): Oh no not again.

Sango Chases Dante.

Inuyasha?.?

Kagome: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: Oh nothing. ToT


	2. More Retardedness!

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me

Sango: I have you now Dante

Dante: DEVIL TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!

Devil trigger: happens

Sango: finally dies

meanwhile...

Sesshomouru: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough

Jackass - I mean Jaken: Yo yo wazzup Home Dawg.

Sesshomouru: I don't know

Meanwhile...

Kagome: O.O

Inuyasha: O.O

Shippo!!!.

Miroku: O.O

Sango: somehow? O.O

Kikyo: O.O

Naraku: O.O

Dante: O.O

Koga: naked What?

Later...

Inuyasha:singing ...Inu died one day, tetsaiga in his hand _dudududu... DON"T YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE A SHOOTING STAR! AND ALL THE WORLD WILL LOVE YOU AS LONG AS YOU ARE!_


	3. morer retardedness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Most importantly I don't own Inuyasha or Captain crunch. I don't own Disney land either.

Sarah: Hi, I'm Kee-tay's sister. Me and him are writing this together. We are taking turns writing chapters. This is my work.

Doctor: When did this all start?

Kikyo: It started when I met a half demon named Inuyasha. He and I started dating about fifty years ago.

Doctor: How old are you again?

Kikyo: Fifteen.

Doctor: 0.0

Kikyo: Anyway, I started dating him then he beat me up and stole my necklace. After that I shot him with an arrow and bound him to a tree, then I died.-Laughs-. After that a girl whom everyone says looks like me when she clearly doesn't pulled out the arrow and then they fell in love. Then this girl. . . Boy named Naraku resurrected me. Now my body's made of clay. Ha ha ha...

Doctor: Uh, I going to have to talk to you again.

Kikyo: Okay.

Meanwhile where Inuyasha and his squad of nincompoops are.

Kagome: I'M IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: -Sitting right next to Kagome. Reading newspaper-: What was that?

Kagome: I don't know what you're talking about.

Inuyasha: Good because I didn't hear anything.

Naraku: -O.O-: HOW IN LIVING HELL DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT!

Inuyasha: Huh?

Naraku: SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU!

Inuyasha: Excuse me, what did you say?

Naraku: GRRRRRRAAAA! -Stomps off.-

Koga: YEAH! CAPTAIN CRUNCH BABY!

Kagome: They don't make Captain crunch in this era.

Koga: Aw shit! I mean Shack.

Sesshomaru: I bought you candy my love. . . . . Naraku!

Naraku: OMG I HATE YOU!

Inuyasha: He has the word _homo _in his name.. My brother... I'm so embarrassed! ToT.

Sesshomaru: -Singing very badly-: _Ow, I feel like a woman!_ -Passes out-

Naraku: What in holy hell did I do to deserve this.

Koga: Crunchitise me captain!

Naraku: SHUT THE F UP!

Shippo: Meanie!

Naraku: Shut up you IDIOT!

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Huh?

Shippo: ToT.

Sesshomaru: Whoa, what happened?

Koga: Heck! I want Captain Crunch! ToT

Inuyasha: To hell with my gay ass brother. LETS GO TO DISNEY WORLD!

Kagome: They don't have Disney World in this era.

Inuyasha: MAN! WHAT THE _FEUDAL JAPAN_ _DO_ THEY HAVE HERE!

Sango: They have a way for us all to be together.

Everyone else: -Kills Sango-

Sango: I WILL BE AVENGED! -dies-

Inuyasha: By who, yourself?

Everyone: - Staring in amazement.-

Naraku: I miss killing you guys.

Shippo: I LOVE TO HATE YOU!

Everyone else: WTF!

Naraku: I hate you all. . .

Sesshomaru: I LOVE YOU NARAKU!

Naraku: GRWOOHAOOOOAH! -Starts decimating Sesshomaru-

Kikyo: End for now.


	4. even more retardedness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: WHY AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Falls off the cliff

Koga: Ha, take that mutt-face!

Kagome: -kicks Koga in the groin

Koga: ().() ARGH!-falls off the cliff

Naraku: YESSSSSSSSS!

Kagura: I AM KAGURA THE WIND WAKER! . - . 

Sesshomouru: YOWEEYAHOO!

Kikyo: WHAT!

Sesshomouru: Whadda ya mean

Kikyo: -Sighs-

Jaken: One two three four! -insert random rap song here

Inuyasha: AH! SAVE ME FROM RAP HELL! -covers his ears

Kagome: Inuyasha, SING BOY!

Dante: DAMN THIS RAP TO HELL!

Inuyasha: GOOD TIMES, BAD TIMES YOU KNOW I'VE HAD MY SHARE!

well thats it so far. Please R&R. See Ya


End file.
